


Your Type

by PuggleFiclets (Pugglemuggle)



Series: Pugglemuggle's SASO 2017 Fills [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Jean-Jacques Leroy, Hockey Player Isabella Yang, Multi, Otabek is Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: Otabek Altin is one of the coolest guys at Hasetsu High, but no one seems to know much about him. The school's cutest couple is about to change that. Jeanne-Jacqueline Leroy and Isabella Yang compete over which lady can crack Otabek's cool exterior first.





	Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15938161#cmt15938161) prompt.

"A nice girl? Really?"  
  
"He's already got the bad boy aesthetic. He needs a nice girl for the contrast."  
  
"That wouldn't balance his aesthetic—that would ruin it."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"And you think you're the nice girl for the job?"  
  
Isabella shrugs. "Why not?"  
  
"Please," JJ laughs. "You're a hockey player."  
  
"And who says a hockey player can't be a nice girl?"  
  
"Just last week you knocked a girl's tooth out because she checked you a little too hard. I don't think you qualify."  
  
Isabella pouts, swirling her protein shake and stabbing her cafeteria lunch with her fork. "Fine," she says. "What kind of girl do _you_ think Otabek would fall for?"  
  
JJ takes a sip of her Vitamin Water, gazing across the high school cafeteria where Otabek is sitting with a couple of his friends. His motorcycle helmet is placed next to him on the cafeteria table. _God,_ motorcycle guys are hot. That leather is really working for him.  
  
"I'm not sure what kind of girl Otabek likes," JJ smirks, taking another thoughtful sip, "but I'll bet that between the two of us, we can find out."  
  
—  
  
"Hey, sailor."  
  
Otabek almost manages not to jump this time. It's been a week since these girls made it their personal mission to drive him as absolutely crazy as possible, and although he should have figured out their pattern by now, they still keep taking him by surprise.  
  
"Hello," he says awkwardly. JJ and Isabella are standing in front of him, blocking his way. He glances over their shoulders at the hallway behind them. He has a class to get to....  
  
"JJ and I were just wondering..." Isabella says, running the pad of her finger lightly along the bottom of her cherry-red lips in a gesture that could be interpreted as unconscious, but.... Otabek knows better by now. Still, the movement serves its purpose. Against his will, Otabek's eyes are drawn to Isabella's lips, and he can't quite manage to look away.  
  
That is, until JJ speaks up. "We were wondering if you might want to take us for a ride on that motorcycle of yours sometime," she says, her lips quirking. "Maybe this Friday?"  
  
"Friday," Otabek repeats dumbly.  
  
"Friday," JJ agrees. Her eyes are amused now, playful. She reaches out, trailing the backs of her manicured nails over the leather of his jacket from his lapel to his waist, and he resists the urge not to shiver. "Meet us at the school parking lot at 6 o'clock," she murmurs. "Don't you dare be late."  
  
And then she and Isabella are gone, waving behind them as they saunter down the hall and out of sight. Otabek stands for several moments, processing.  
  
The two hottest girls in school have just coerced him into taking them on a date. Together.  
  
Otabek is _not_ ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Yuri on Ice fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=11444638&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
